The present disclosure relates to an instrument, a control method, and a computer readable recording medium.
In the related art, there is a known technology for providing instruments, such as digital cameras, each of which may perform a custom mode in which a customization function for arbitrarily assigning various operation functions to operating units, such as specific buttons or dials, or a specific function, for example, a capturing condition (shutter speed, diaphragm value, and sensitivity) is set to a desired set value (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-29056). In this technology, by allowing the function of an operation member changed in the custom mode by a change unit to be available only at the time of shooting that is performed when the function was changed.